Develope love
by Sailor Crystal moon
Summary: Love


The developed love  
  
*Yawn* cried Serena as she climb out of the bed. She went to the toilet to brush her teeth looking sleepily. After brushing she went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning Mom, Dad." "Morning" cried both of them "What is for lunch mom?" asked Serena. "Fry eggs and hot dog" replied Serena's mom. *Bomb bomb * Sammy was running down the stairs. "Morning Mom and Dad" cried Sammy. "Morning" replied them.  
  
"Breakfast ready" said Serena's Mom as she served them. "Yummy," Said Serena and Sammy as they ate their breakfast. "This is delicious!" said Serena with her mouth full. "Wow" cried Serena's dad. "Today night at the Seiyu was holding a great grand ball!!! It says come in pairs. (Different sixes)". "Me and your dad are going together" said Serena's mom. "Hey Sammy lets go together!" said Serena. "Sorry, I am going to meet someone." Replied Sammy. *Sign* "guess I have to go finding a partner!" Serena sadly.  
  
She quickly finished her breakfast and start asking. "Are you free tonight?" "Are you free tonight?" but all her male classmate has already have their date. She walks up to a fast-food restaurant sadly. She walks up order and pay for the food. Suddenly she heard someone behind her saying "*signs* I have no one to go to the ball". She turns around and said I can go with you. " The person looked amazed. He look at her eyes "those beautiful eyes" he thought. He can feel he was in love with her. "Hi! I am Serena! Said Serena.  
  
"Hi Serena I am Darien!" He replied. "So you want to go with me on the ball huh?" said Darien. "Yup!" said Serena. "I meet you at the lobby on 8pm ok?" Darien said. "Ok!" replied Serena feeling very happy someone is going with her tonight while take all the foods. The seat is all booked. Finally she spotted a good seat, it contains only two seats. Serena started eating. When she is going to take a first bite Darien came over" don't main if I seat with you, as the entire seat are all booked." Asked Darien. "Oh ok." Replied Serena. Darien Smiled looking grateful.  
  
They started talking and laughing. The more they more they chat the more Darien want to be with Serena. "I got this weird feeling in my heart. I feeling like kissing her hugging her and want to be her boyfriend." Thought Darien. He looked down. "What is wrong Darien?" asked Serena concern. "Nothing". Said Darien smiling at her.  
  
"Bye Darien I have finish my lunch see you tonight!" said Serena waving good-bye. When she left the restaurant she skipped the way feeling happy. "Oh Darien is so charming, I wish I was his girlfriend." Thought Serena. She went to a nearest shopping mall to buy a new dress for the ball. She was looking around when something spotted her eyes! It was a pink dress with butterfly and stars pattern on it. She quickly goes to the dressing room to try out her size. And when she fix it was just nice. She also bought some pearl and perfumes to put on. And when she bought all the things she needed she rush home.  
  
When she was home Sammy asked her "So you really didn't find a mate huh?" "Nope I did!" said Serena. "WHAT?!" said Sammy? Can't believe a dummy wants her!" Cried Sammy disappoints. "So I bet he is no more charming then me! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Sammy said looking at the mirror. "Ha! Ha! You will see." Replied Serena.  
  
At night Serena was bathing. Everyone was waiting for his or her turn. "Hurry up! Stupid Sister!!" Shouted Sammy. "Sammy don't shout let me shout!! Said Serena's Mom. "Hurry up Serena or you'll be grunted." She shouted. Just then she came out dress in a loveliest dress ever. Everyone looked at her with theirs mouth open wide. "Wow you look pretty sis," said Sammy. "Well thank you Sam". Said Serena.  
  
She went back to her room to make up. She puts some pearls around her meatballs. And some perfumes. Then Luna came in. "Why you are making up?" asked Luna. "Well I am attending a ball tonight the whole family was going." Replied Serena. "Ohh Ok! Said Luna and she went off.  
  
When Serena has finished her makeup she look at the clock. "Hmm 7.50pm." she look back again " 7.50pm!! I am going to be late!!!" Serena cried. She rushed to the taxi stand to wait for a taxi. When she got one she rushed in and she told the drivers to drive quickly. Finally she reaches the Seiyu she went to the great grand ball and there she met Darien. "Well I am here. Lets go in" said Serena. Darien looked at her looking how beautiful she is today.  
  
"Serena.." "Yes? Darien". "You look pretty today really I am telling the truth" said Darien blushing. "Well thank you Darien". Said Serena smiling. When they enter they saw people dancing gracefully makes them want to dance.  
  
"Will, he asked me for a dance?" thought Serena looking at her. Then Darien did ask. "May I have this dance my lady?" asked Darien. "Sure" replied Serena as Darien hold her hand. Serena blushed. They danced gracefully. Then Serena's parent, Sammy and his mate came. They looked at Serena dancing gracefully and when they stop dancing Sammy went over. "So this is your mate. Wow you are right he is more charming then I thought sis". Said Sammy  
  
"Now you see it can you please." Serena asked. "Yup I don't want to waste my time with this ugly sis hee hee!" said Sammy running off. Then Serena's parent came over. "So this is your mate well he do looks charmer then me" laughed Serena' s dad, as he walked off. "Well nice to meet you young lad, well you guys have funs bye and you can stay as long as you like bye" laughed Serena's mom as she walks to Sammy.  
  
Now Serena is really bushing. Her face is red. "Serena are you alright?" asked Darien. "No I am fine." Said Serena as her face getting red. "Is that your family?" asked Darien. Serena nodded, "May we continue dancing?" asked Darien. "No, maybe we go out to have a nice talk." Replied Serena. So Darien holds her hand walking to the garden. "Wow it is beautiful out here Darien." Said Serena. "Yeah" replied Darien. "Serena will you be my girlfriend?" Darien asked suddenly. This time both are bushing.  
  
"Please say yes." Said Darien looking at Serena's eyes. Serena didn't say anything. So Darien kneels down asking please? Serena carried him but he refused to get up "Don't let anyone see this." Cried Serena is bushing. They didn't know that Serena's parents and her little brother was looking secretly. Serena finally said, "Yes". Darien was so happy that he forgot to stand up.  
  
"Now will you stand up?" asked Serena. "Oh I forgot," said Darien and kiss Serena. Sammy make a little funny noise making Serena and Darien turning back to see who is it. "Hey what are you doing here?" said Serena blushing. "Ha HA! Serena is bushing! Serena is blushing!" Shouting Sammy. "Will you please stop shouting?" said his Mom.  
  
"Sorry Serena we were just nice passing by. hee! Hee!" said Serena's mom. "Now you guys are bullying me," said Serena more bushing. "Well we leave you alone now! Bye!" said Serena's mom. Sammy is still shouting those words. "Don't worry, I won't laughed at you" cried Darien as he kiss her. "Lets got back to the ball shall we?" said Serena. "All right." Replied Darien.  
  
"Serena we were going back so you go back your own on ok?" said Serena's mom. "Ok Mom!" said Serena going back to dancing. "Want to go to my house? I have something for you." Asked Darien. "Ok just this once as she went along with Darien. They went to the taxi stand to wait for a taxi. When the Taxi came they hop into in and started driving to Darien's house.  
  
When they reached Darien's house, he quickly rush into his room and took a heart-shape necklace and give it to Serena. "Oh you shouldn't Darien." Said Serena looking at the necklace. "Keep it Serena as a token of our love. Let me help you," said Darien as he help her put on it. "Thank you Darien". Said Serena looking at the mirror. "It really suit you Serena, You look pretty on it." Said Darien looking at her.  
  
"I got to go," said Serena. It is getting late I should go home as she kissed his check. "Bye!" They cried.  
  
Three years passed. Serena and Darien are still together. Darien has not known Serena is Princess Serenity nor she knows Darien is Princes Endymion. Will they know their own state? Will you have to find them in the *appear of the Sailor Souts*. 


End file.
